


if we got nothing (we got us)

by jinxed_lulu



Series: 30 Days of OTPs [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post Episode: s03e23 My Name is Oliver Queen, Post-Finale, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity might not be completely sure when her story with Oliver began, but that's OK because she knows where they are <i>now</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if we got nothing (we got us)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Looking across the hotel room at Oliver, who was staring out the window at the sunset; his profile is half bathed in light, the other half a painted shadow. He makes a beautiful picture standing before the orange and pink that colors the Florida sky.

Unable to bite back a smile, Felicity can’t help but wonder when everything between them really began.

Was it that first meeting? _“Felicity Smoak? Hi. I’m Oliver Queen.”_ Him so very secretive—horrid lies included—and her babbling in the worst possible way. She remembers his little smile well, thank you.

Or could it have been the night his mother shot him, leading Oliver to put his complete trust in her hands? Seriously, there was a high chance she’d have taken him straight to the hospital dressed as the Hood and all; wiped her hands clean of him and his insanity.

In all honesty, Felicity has absolutely _no idea_ when she and Oliver fell for each other. It seemed like one day she woke up, and there it was just simmering in the background. The looks across rooms, even the simplest of touches, started to mean and speak more.

Though now none of it seemed to matter all that much. Mainly because Felicity _knows_ when their second chance began— _“Can I say something strange? I’m happy.”_ And those words along with the little smile and peacefulness in his blue eyes, meant everything to her. Even more than the first time this beautifully broken man told Felicity he loved her; because this was Oliver’s journey to start loving himself too.

“You left me,” Oliver’s husky voice is a mere whisper, his breath fanning her face as his knuckles hold her face upwards. “What were you thinking so seriously about?”

“How much I love you,” she answered honestly and without thought. She also gives him one of her sunniest smiles after a moment.

He returns her smile with his own large one, blue eyes bright with happiness. “And, I love you.”  
.  
.  
 **[End]**


End file.
